


Not the Type To

by lodessa



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can see them before he opens the door, as he walks up the stairs. Jim’s leaning in towards Pam and she’s laughing at something he’s just said. She never laughs like that at anything Roy says anymore. When he sees Roy, Jim will straighten up and Pam will smile forcedly. Roy knows how things are. He isn’t as stupid as everyone seems to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Type To

Roy can see them before he opens the door, as he walks up the stairs. Jim’s leaning in towards Pam and she’s laughing at something he’s just said. She never laughs like that at anything Roy says anymore. When he sees Roy, Jim will straighten up and Pam will smile forcedly. Roy knows how things are. He isn’t as stupid as everyone seems to think. 

 

Pam’s a good girl. She's not hot as the girl Jim was dating, the kind of girl Roy used to get. Not that Pam is ugly or something. She just isn't A Grade T&A. A girl like that wouldn’t still be here though, with his blue-collar job and the dragged out engagement. Roy knows that his stock has fallen. Back in high school he had the letterman’s jacket, the wheels; he was well liked and at least reasonably respected. Chicks like Katy wanted him, any way they could get him. Now he’s lucky to have Pam. 

 

It's not like Roy couldn't get a fancier job. The kind of shit they do upstairs isn't hard. Fuck, algebra was a way bigger deal. He likes the warehouse though. It feels a little like high school, when he had the team and the teachers and their rules didn’t matter. He has a good time with the guys and that dickwad Michael doesn’t show up much. He’d rather be down there, sweating with real work, than up in the office with Pam and Jim, pretending. 

 

Still, Jim’s there all day, making eyes at his girl. Roy is pretty sure that none of them will ever say it. If Pam did, she wouldn't be able to laugh with Jim like she does because it would be leading him on. Roy isn't about to either. Pam’s decided Jim’s just a friend and there’s nothing like a jealous boyfriend to change that. And Jim won’t say anything because he’s still the same guy who never got any in high school. Not that Roy thinks about this. Let Jim look if he wants.

 

Pam's sort of nuts about the whole wedding thing. It's not that Roy doesn't want to marry her or something. It's just, he can't really get that pumped about spending a fortune on one fucking day. He should have known she'd be this way though. She's huge on birthdays, went crazy over the whole prom thing back in high school: how they had to have a limo and how it had to be perfect. She's big on every tradition or whatever. 

 

He really should have given Pam something to show off for Valentine's Day. Chicks always say they don't care about things like that when they do. Back in high school his arm around her shoulder was enough and it bugs him that it isn’t now. Pam is still using the teapot that Jim got her for Christmas (it was the exact one she wanted) and his mp3 player was a knockoff and is already broken. Things like that shouldn’t matter. Whatever, Pam’s still sleeping in his bed and he's the one she's all hyped up about getting married to. She’s not the kind to wander.

 

And she's getting what she wanted. Big June wedding. He's been trying to stay out of the planning, after all the whole point is for her to have it her way. Maybe she's right and the day after they finally get hitched won't be just the same as the one's before it. Roy does want kids. He thinks he'd like to coach Little League. Hopefully Pam will chill out too, be content to relax and just exist for a little while. She's been so damned antsy recently.

 

Roy opens the door and it's exactly like he knew it would be. Pam looks up guiltily. For some reason it really bugs the hell out of him. It must show. When he tells Pam he'll be in the car, she looks hurt and Jim looks like he wants to jump in. Roy's sorry he left the minute the door clicks shut, but it's too late to do anything but keep walking down the stairs to lean against the car door and think that Pam's taking longer than last week.

So he does.


End file.
